El espejo
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Una noche, dos jovenes y un espejo mágico. Qué podría pasar? Si quieren saberlo, no tienen que hacer más que leer esto


Notas de la Autora:

                                  Un fic cortito y realmente rápido de escribir. Me salió del corazón, juro que no pensé en hacer esto. De acuerdo, sí lo pensé, pero no que quedara así. Aun así me gustó, y espero que a ustedes tmb. Dejen review antes de irse.

Diclaimer: Harry Potter y co. le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, blah, blah, blah .Esto no tiene fines lucros, blah, blah, blah….

Advertencia: Este es un fic flash, yaoi, hombre/hombre, como quieran llamarlo. Aunque es muy leve, y sólo hay insinuaciones, si son homofobicos por favor no lo lean. Y si lo leen, no me manden mails con virus o amenazas. Están avisados. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

El espejo

**"Oesed lenoz aro cute don isara cut se onotse"**

El espejo estaba allí; siempre lo había estado. Esperando a que un joven como ese llegara y descubriera sus secretos. Esperando a que alguien sufriera su maldición. Esperando sorprender y lastimar; poder mostrar esa verdad oculta en lo más profundo de los corazones.

            El muchacho no sabía cómo había llegado allí. Vagaba por los interminables pasillos del colegio, cuando de repente se había encontrado en la habitación. No tenía claro en qué parte del edificio se encontraba, ni para qué se suponía que se utilizara ese cuarto. Sólo sabía que hasta allí había llegado.

            No creía en el destino, pero en ese momento se preguntó si no sería eso. Con los ojos grises relucientes, y una expresión de tristeza infinita miró el espejo. Sabía qué era, había oído rumores sobre él… pero nunca había creído que fuera realidad. 

-Esto no es tu cara…- empezó a leer la inscripción en la parte superior.

-Sino de tu corazón el deseo- completó una voz desde atrás suyo. Se giró para contemplar a aquel que había terminado su frase, y se sorprendió al ver quién era.

-Pero qué???!!!! Tú que haces aquí??!!- le gritó, mas el otro no le hizo caso.

-Realmente funciona. Yo me he visto en este espejo antes…. Anda, pruébalo si quieres

            Se sintió intrigado por las palabras del otro chico, pero no era tiempo para charlar tranquilamente….

-Potter, hazme caso! Que rayos haces aquí?!- le preguntó, alzando la voz aún más. No podía dejar que lo descubriera…

            El morocho lo miró directo a los ojos. Draco de inmediato sintió que toda su voluntad era inútil y decidió dejarse llevar por ese par de esmeraldas que le hablaban en un idioma secreto, que salía directo del corazón.

_-Tienes miedo de mirar?_

_-Dónde?_

_-En el espejo, por supuesto…_

_-Ah_

_-Sientes miedo de descubrir tu deseo más profundo, verdad? Yo también lo siento…_

_-Pero si tú ya te has mirado en el espejo…_

_-Sí, pero mi deseo ha cambiado. Y tengo miedo de que sea el que yo pienso._

_-Bueno, pero tan malo no puede ser. Después de todo es lo que deseas…_

_-Entonces por qué no te miras?_

_-………_

_-Ves? Tú también temes. Qué es lo que no quieres saber, Draco?_

_-Lo que piensa mi corazón. _

_-Ah?_

_-No quiero conocer mis sentimientos… Si me los muestra el espejo, luego será imposible negarlos…_

_-Estamos en la misma._

_-Y si nos miramos?_

_-Entre nosotros?_

_-No, idiota. Al espejo._

_-Juntos?_

_-Sí._

_-De acuerdo, no perdemos nada._

Al mismo tiempo rompieron la conexión entre sus miradas. Sin embargo algo entre ellos dos seguía ligandolos…

Se pararon en frente del espejo, pero cerraron los ojos para no ver su superficie.

-A la cuenta de tres miramos?- preguntó Draco.

            Harry sólo asintió, pero el rubio sintió, sin ver, que su rival había aceptado.

-Uno….- empezó contando el Slytherin.

-Dos….- lo siguió su opuesto de Gryffindor.

-Tres!- terminaron la cuenta los dos juntos y abrieron los ojos.

            Allí, delante suyo, reflejados en el espejo, se veían sus más profundos deseos. Ambos, sin decir una palabra, cruzaron una mirada y eso les bastó para saber. 

            Desde ese día Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter nunca volvieron a insultarse o a pelearse como antes. A veces tenían pequeñas riñas, pero nada muy serio.

            Nunca hablaron de esa noche, pero con sólo mirarse a los ojos sabían que nunca la olvidarían.

            No le dijeron a nadie qué habían visto en el espejo, pero de vez en cuando decían una frase que probablemente tendría mucho que ver con lo que les había mostrado su corazón.

            El espejo de Oesed siguió allí, esperando a aquel que sufriera su cruel destino. El joven de ojos grises no había sido al final el elegido; el otro muchacho lo había salvado del castigo.

            Y como si fueran uno solo, Harry y Draco siguieron sintiendo lo mismo que el otro. El vínculo entre ellos nunca se desvaneció, no importaba la distancia. Y aunque eran dos corazones latiendo al unísono, nunca nadie se dio cuenta.

**_           "Hay veces en las que podemos cumplir nuestros deseos más profundos. Pero para eso, hay que dejar que _**

**_                                                                            manden nuestros corazones"_**

****

_Starshine Crystal_

"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"

19/11/03


End file.
